


WinterSpider - founded

by BlackDemon



Series: WinterSpider [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDemon/pseuds/BlackDemon
Summary: Peter Parker was kidnapped by HYDRA when he was 17.James 'bucky' barnes was his secret boyfriend for 2 years.80 years later the Avengers found him in a HYDRA base with the help of bucky.





	1. 1~ kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Bucky are born in the same year. So peter look like 17 but isn't. So their relation is not underage.
> 
> Probally crap.  
> English isn't my first language and i have dislexia so my spelling and grammar are not always correct. I use google translate sucks. 
> 
> I haven't see much marvel movies😣. Only the firt 15 minutes of Iron man ( because I fell in sleep ) CAWS, Avengers, thor2, thor3, gardians of the galaxy, the fantastic 4 and Spiderman Homecoming. So nothing is accurate.

~ 1934 ~

Peter Parker was on his way home. He had first brought his boyfriend home. They had today exactly a 2 years long relationship nobody know about. It was illigal to date as boy another boy but it didn't stop them. They started to date at a age of 15 now 17 not even their best friend Steve Rogers new about their relationship.  
Peter didn't live in the city but on a farm. The city was a half hour ride of his home. It's funny how they met.

~flasback~

Peter was with his parents to New York selling the harvest on the market.   
"Pete, when we are done with setting up the stall then you may play with other kids." Said his father, a large and slender man of 1.80 meter with brown almost black hair and beard and warm brown eyes. 

"Go play and make friends Peter." said his mother, a woman of 1.70 meter with maroon long hair in a braid and sky blue eyes, when the stall was set up with a kind smile.  
So Peter was gonna seek other kids who he can play with. But when he passed an alley he saw a pair kids beating an other smaller kid.  
"Hé, you bunch of morrons! Let that kid go!" Yelled Peter towards them.  
"Hey, look guys another dumb kid who think he can beat us!" Said probaly the leader, the other kids laughed at that. They let the kid they where beating go who slumped on the ground with bruises and walked towards Peter. Peter panicked 'shit. They gonna beat me to pulp if I don't use my powers.' Peter got spiderlike powers when he helped his dad with harvest the crops. He was bitten by a spider that was hidden between the crops. 'The boy that was beaten by them will probaly not remember this.'   
When the leader wanted to strike Peter ducked on the right moment and punched back in the leaders face, with so much power he knocked him out. The other kids picked up their leader and ran away in fear.  
Peter walked towards the beated up boy. Who stood up and almost fell again but Peter was faster and grabbed his arm to help him stand up.   
"Thank you." Said the boy out of breath. The boy grabbed his inhaler.   
"No thanks. I'm Peter and whats your name?"  
"My name is Steve." Said the boy Steve.  
"Steve where are you!" Yelled somebody.  
"I'm here Bucky!" Yelled Steve back.  
The boy Bucky ran into the alley.  
"Finally I found you punk. What the happened with you?" Asked he.  
"The gang of last time had found me thats why I runned away. They beated me up and then Peter here saved me by knocking out their leader in one punch." Said Steve.  
"Hello Peter i'm Bucky, but you probally knows that already. Thanks for saving my friend." Said bucky while shaking Peters hand.

And they stayed in contact. Every weekend Peter, Bucky and Steve where meeting eachother halfway New York and the farm. They became best friends. And if Steve was sick, and that was often, then where it only Peter and Bucky who came together. The two of them began to be more then friends. And on one of the days Steve was sick they confess their feelings to eachother.

~ end flashback ~

While Peter was deep in his thoughs about his evening he didn't saw the other car full speed came towards him.   
BANG!  
And everything became black.

Peter woke up chained on a cold floor. He had a headache and his whole body hurts.  
The door of the cell was slammed open.  
"So project 001S is awake" said a man with a germans accent.  
"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"   
"I'm the commander and you are in a HYDRA base were nobody can find you. Everyone who cares about you thinks you are dead. A tragic car crach no one survived." Said the commander.


	2. 2~ 80 years later

~2014~

80 years later Peter who's known as the Winter-spider the best assassin and soldier HYDRA ever had. He's stronger than the Winter soldiers who are all dead. Except for Bucky Barnes known as the traitor. Nobody but HYDRA knows that Winter-spider exist. The Spider is silence and fast almost a shaddow.

After the fight of team Ironman and team cap the accords are so changed that both parties agreed on them. All the avengers lives in the tower. And Bucky too. Yes he had killed Tony Starks parents, but Tony knows that he was brainwashed by HYDRA and couldn't control his actions and he don't remeber it.   
Now their bussy with getting Bucky his memory's back and getting the program out of his system. What happend slowly but he have Steve who help him with gain his memory's back. Ofcourse nothing is without nightmares.

~ in the tower ~

Steve woked up when he heard Bucky cry. He ran towards Bucky's room. When he opened the door he saw Bucky sitting with his back against the headbord, and his head in his hands crying. Steve walked towards the bed and sat next to Bucky.  
"Hey, buck." Steve said trying to comfort him. "Another nightmare?"  
Bucky nodded.  
"What is it this time?"  
"Peter." Said Bucky with a rasp voice from crying. "I remember him. You told me yesterday how we met him. You were being beaten up again and he saved you."   
"Yup. We were all best friends with eachother." Steve grinniked at the though of him who must be saved again and the things they did. "Sadly that he died so young. A stupid car crach no one survived. And the worst is that we didn't had a body to bury. You know tomorrow it will be 80 years since he died." Steve let out a sad sigh.  
"Steve. I must said someting to you." Said Bucky serious. "About Peter and me."  
Steve raised a eyebrow.  
"Peter and I.... we..." Bucky sight "when Peter died we... hadallfor2yearsarelation." Said Bucky fast. Steves eyes grew wide and hus mouth hung open.  
"You two had a relation for 2 years and you guys didn't told me about it!" Steve yelled.  
"Yes." Said Bucky eyes on his lap in shame. "Sorry we didn't told you. But Steve you know that if anyone heard it we would be dead."  
"Yes I know. But you could have told me I would never betray my best friends. And if I did who was going to protect me against bullys?" Said Steve jokend.  
"You would be dead if we weren't there to protect you. You was always in trouble." Said Bucky with a smile.  
"Yup. The good old days." Said steve with a sad smile.  
"I miss him." Said bucky sad.  
"Me too Buck. Me too."  
The rest of the night Steve told stories what they did back then. 

~ the next day ~

The next day Bucky and Steve had a sad look on their faces. The team notisted it but let them be. They thought Steve had told Bucky 'back in the day' storys again. But after the whole day them being sad the team had enough. They wanted to know whats wrong.   
The team minus Steve and Bucky sat in the living room. Waiting for them to come in. When they came in Tony who was almost as a little brother for Bucky stood up.  
"Steve and Bucky if you guys wanna sit down." Said Tony while pointed to the oposide couch of him. When they sat down he began talking again. "Okay. Steve, Bucky you are both looking the whole day sad as if somebody died." On that comment they both tensed. "We want to know why. Maybe we can help."  
"It's just..." Bucky began.  
"Let me do it Buck." Whispered Steve towards Bucky.  
"Today 80 years ago my best friend and Bucky's lover died from a car crach." Said Steve sad.  
"Wait... Terminator had a relation with somebody. Who was this lucky girl?" Interruped Tony.  
"I'm gay Anthony." Snarked Bucky. "And his name was Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker.  
"Okay sorry. No need to be agressif. Geez. But wasn't your relation illegal back then?"   
"Yup. It was illegal thats why even Stevie didn't know about it until yesterday evening." Bucky paused. "It is funny how we met. Steve was again being beaten up by bully's and when Peter defeated the leader fast the others ran away. But mostly when de leader is knock out the others fight for him. So it was weird that they just ran away.  
"Buck. I have repeately told you your boyfriend knocked him out with only one punch. I don't know how he did it but it was just ONE punch." Said steve.  
"Popsicle, You must had a really hard punsh on your head. Nobody correction no NORMAL person can knock somebody out with one punch. And certainly not when the other is bigger and have actually muscels." Said Tony.  
"Tones Peter had muscels and a sixpack hiding under his baggy clothes." Bucky said.  
"How do you know that Buck?" Steve asked.  
"Ofcourse you would know that after 2 years in a relation as teenagers." Said Tony clearly frustrated.  
"And whats that supposed to mean?" Said Bucky crossing his arms.  
"GUYS! Your going of toppic." Said Natasha.

"So how did the car accident happened?"  
"Uhm... I only remember that there was no body to bury." Steve said.  
"FRIDAY search the name Peter Benjamin Parker." Tony said.  
"Okay Boss." FRIDAY responded.   
"Peter 'Benjamin' Parker. Born in 1917 as the son of a farmer Richard Parker and Mary Fritspatrick-Parker. Died 17 years later in 1934. according to the police report Peter was driving home alone when it happened. A other car crached with full speed in the front of his car. The cars caught fire and 10 minutes later the emergency services came. No body's were founded. Not even bones."  
"Thanks FRI."  
"No problem Boss."  
"Strange." Mutterde Bruce  
"What's strange?" Clint asked.  
"Well, first of all the rapport said that the other car must drived on full speed straight in Peters." Bruce said.  
"So you think that it wasn't a accident?" Tony asked.  
"It can. He had a lot of enemys because of me." Steve said looking guilty.  
"Yes it must be. But the rapport said also that there weren't body's or bones. And the fire was maximal 30 minutes on minimal 15. A body don't burned down in 30 minutes." Bruce said.  
"So... you say he was alive? But why didn't he come back?" Bucky asked.  
"Maybe the people who did it kidnapped him?" Steve suggest.  
"Why would you kidnap a 17 years old who's parents are farmers?" Clint asked.  
"What I said earlyer he has a lot of enemy's because of me. Maybe they wanted get him back for all the times he defeated them?" Steve said.  
"It can be but he never came back. So maybe they killed him and dumped his body?" Tony said.  
"We must let it rest. It is the past and nothing get him back. He's now in a better place. But thats why we are sad the whole day." Bucky said.  
"Can you guys tell us more about him?" Tony asked.  
And so Steve and Bucky told the team everything they did with Peter.

~ a HYDRA-base ~

"Its time." The commander said. "Wake the Winter-spider. We have a mission for him."  
"Yes, sir." The head-scientist said.  
"Hail HYDRA!" They said together and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later

"Good work Winter-spider." Said the commander and turned towards a gaurd and said "Put him on ice again."  
"Yes sir."

the tower

The avengers sat together in the common room watching a movie. Actually trying to watch a movie. Because Clint and Sam where giving the whole time commentairy on the movie, they both wanted to be the commentator so it lead to them both giving commentair, lets say they tried to drown each other out and nobody is happy about it.   
"Sir, fury is calling."  
"Thanks FRI put him trough." Tony said.  
"Hello, avengers. Sorry to interrupt you guys but I have something important to tell. So come now to the meeting room." With that Fury hang up.  
"So guys I think were gotta go." Tony said.

Meeting room

When all the avengers sat down Fury walked in.  
"Fine that you all are here." He said looking around. "I'm suprised that you're not late Stark."  
"I get it eye patch. Now what is so important that you can't tell trough the phone?"  
"Well, there is are a lot corpes founded a couple where of our best agents." Fury said while showing pictures behind him. "When we infestgated we found out that there were also information copied by a HYDRA-agent." He let them see the footage of a security camera and paused on the moment the HYDRA symbol on his left arm was in picture. The person self had a mask and hood on all his clothes were black only the symbol not. "So as you see we don't know how the person look like, only that it is HYDRA. But despite that, we found out that HYDRA got a new and dangerous wapon and it killed 80 agents in a week without  being spotted. We only knew it a few hours ago, because its good at letting bodys dissapear. We don't exactly what we can expecting, we think that it is another super soldier. And that it is probally the person on the footage, because it had killed 15 agents without causing any alarm. So I want you guys to cappture the person and the wapon, if we are lucky the person and the wapon are the same. The meeting is demissed." He said and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I have it also posted on wattpad. Nu account is wildvuur.


End file.
